I love Summer
by Memefilled
Summary: Request: make a one!shot with cougar, stepmom!Rachel with young, gp!Quinn. WARNING: pure smut.


**Title: I love Summer.**

**Pairing: FABERRY**

**RATED: M**

**WARNING: g!p / sort of incest.**

**A/N: this is one of the requests I got on PM and the person said: "write one!shot with cougar, stepmom Rachel and gp!Quinn as the stepdaughter." So here it is. I wasn't sure if you would like me to include your peg-name on the requests so...anyway I tried and hope you like it. Hit me up with your request.**

It was one of the hottest days of summer in Lima so the two best friends decided to lounge out the backyard near the massive built pool of the Fabray. What with her dad being the richest man in town, they lived in a mansion like house with a tall built gates, more bedrooms than necessary, a tennis & golf court, a pool twice the size than normal. To say the least Russell was a well respected and feared man by people even though he was the most kindest person. And a good father.

Once in a life time he was also a good husband until he lost his loving wife to cancer when they little girl was only 5 years old. Since then he swore to raise her in his best ability refusing to hire nannies to take care of her in doing so himself, he would work at home only so he can be with her and days where it was required of him to travel for his job he would take her with him. He didn't want his daughter growing up without his affection but of others. He stayed a single father until 3 years ago when he met Rachel Berry.

Sure the brunette was younger than him by far but she made him happy, meeting Rachel was the best thing to happen to him since his late wife, but he was still human who had needs! After a few dates here and there the two had gotten really close and eventually became official. He knew he had to introduce Rachel to his daughter but he was nervous due to the fact the blonde might of thought he was replacing the memories of her mother and that was the last thing Russell wanted or was doing, to his surprise Quinn took the news fairly well and was actually welcomed of Rachel even when Russell suggested she move in with them Quinn was still aboard. So here they were leaving together and Russell and Rachel engaged.

"Here," the blonde says handling her friend a drink before flopping herself back on her lounge chair, shades in place hiding her beautiful hazel eyes.

"This is great!" Her friend states taking a sip of the cup. "But you know what would make it even better?"

Quinn simply turned her head toward him with raised brow. "What?"

"If we were surrendered by bunch of hot bikini babes!" He grins wriggling his brows seductively.

The blonde laughed, "only you Puckerman." Before going back to relaxing.

Inside the house however stood a petit brunette who was busy staring out the kitchen window toward the backyard, her lustful eyes surely on the blonde as she squeezes her breasts between her hands.

She knows it was wrong of her to ogled the girl seeing how she was younger than her and her fiancé's daughter. But Rachel couldn't help find the girl attractive for the life of her. That attraction just sparked even more when she accidentally walked in on the girl fucking that bimbo who resembled Quinn that most people would think they were siblings 3 weeks ago. The way the girl was pounding in and out of the smaller girl had Rachel so wet and horny that she went and took care of herself cumming with Quinn's name on her tongue. She knew of Quinn's condition a while ago after Russell had told her about it but she never thought the girl could be that big. Maybe it runs in the family because if there was another thing that Rachel loved about her fiancé was his downstairs department and it seemed like Quinn has heritage that and maybe just being slightly gifted than her father. And Rachel really wanted to wrap her lips around the thick meat and suck it.

"Hmm," she moans as she felt herself soaked through her thong at the thought. She dared run a finger against her pussy only to find her finger coated wet with her cum. She moans at the sight bringing her finger up to her lips tasting herself, her whole attention still on Quinn.

Back outside, the best friend who sat in silence just basking the glow of the sun in they skins before the boy jumped in surprise!

"Shit!"

"What?" Quinn questions bringing her shades down from her eyes.

"I totally forgot I promised to help my mum with groceries. Man I gotta go." He rushes up picking up his discarded shirt and flaunting it on his body before buttoning up.

"Alright well call me later and we'll chill." After the two friends hugged goodbye, Puck quickly uses the quickest back exit to leave where his truck was parked. Quinn watched until he was out of sight before gathering they stuff up and walking back inside.

When she walked in she found Rachel leaning against the counter sucking away on a lollipop and Quinn instantly felt herself come alive. To distract herself she quickly turns toward the sink and began rising they dirty cups. Since she has met the brunette she always seems to be sucking on a lollipop and Quinn found it quite distracting but not only that but also horny. She can't deny the fact that her step-mum was hot heck sexy but the fact remains she was her stepmom and way older than her. She was after all 11 years older than her!

"Noah gone?" Noah was Puck's name but the boy insisted to be call by the latter because it was more badass and that was who he claims was but Rachel still calls him Noah.

"Ye-eah." The blonde choked because she dared take a glance at Rachel only to find her practically demolishing the lollipop before clearing her throat.

The brunette grins for her part because she knows exactly what she's doing to the younger girl, she hasn't missed the looks of pure lust that Quinn gives her when she thinks Rachel is not looking, oh no she has not.

The brunette decided to taste the water and her theory today so she pushes herself off the counter she was leaning on and approach Quinn standing beside her, back leaning against the counter for support.

Quinn already saw the action in the corner of her eyes and swallows hard when she felt Rachel closer beside her, she chances a sideway glance only for her eyes to land on Rachel's boobs. The push up bar she wore lifting them up over the dress she had on and Quinn blinked.

"Do you want to touch them?" Was whispered lowly and Quinn found herself unable to speak. "Oh c'mon Quinn, don't act like you haven't seen boobs before." She chuckles teasingly at the look on the younger girl's face then she leans over her so her whole cleavage was up in Quinn's face. "Touch me Quinn." She breathed against her ears before taking her earlobe between her teeth and sucking on them.

Quinn lets out a cry of pleasure and Rachel chuckles her eyes trailing down the girl's crotch. "Oh look at that, already hard." She takes the palm of her hand and rubs on the front of the shorts that Quinn was wearing.

"Oh god," the blond grunts her eyes firmly on those inviting boobs while her hands unknown to her reaches over and squeezes them. When Rachel let out a moan of pleasure Quinn was gone, lust clouded her eyes turning once hazel into many shades and Quinn found herself ripping off Rachel's dress and bra leaving her only in her thong before her lips wrapped around harden nipples in a hungry suck.

The brunette lets out a moan as she borrows her fingers through Quinn's short blonde hair pushing her face in even more and the blonde took pleasure in sucking on her boobs while her other hand worked on her other breast. Pinching and flicking the harden bud making Rachel cry out in ecstasy.

After a moment of having Quinn suck her boobs the brunette pulls her mouth off of her bruised breast and crawls down in front of the blonde then pulls down her short to release her. She moans as the thick meat comes into view by slapping her against the cheek, the head hard and sipping with pre-cum. She wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the pulsing head and sucking hungrily.

"Ohhhh shit shit, fuck fuck!" Quinn grips hard onto the counter edge for support as Rachel swallows her whole, the blonde was astonished to discover her stepmom's lack gag reflex which almost had Quinn on the edge of reaching her peak but she held on.

"Fuck Rachel your so fucking sexy, I can't wait to fuck you with my dick."

Rachel hums in reply what with having ten inch of thick cock buried deep in your throat making it hard to talk. She finally lets the hard shaft go with a pop, Quinn's cum mixed with her saliva before she wraps her hand around it and started pumping, she made use of her other hand in playing with the heavy ball sac and Quinn's breathing speed up while her hips moved along with Rachel's hand.

"Fuck I'm going to cum! Fuck!"

"I want your cum in my mouth baby," with that she kneels back down and takes the cock back in her mouth and started sucking, it wasn't long until Quinn cum with a loud scream mixed with curses and swear.

Rachel grins as she stands up and crashes they lips together, they saliva mixing with Quinn's cum against Rachel's lips. They teeth clashed and tongue tangled together before Quinn pulls away, picked the brunette up and places her against the cool island and with a swiss move removes her drenched underwear.

"Fuck look at that pussy, so red and pulsing." The blonde moans before flicking the clit.

"Oh!" The brunette moans thrusting her hips into the air at the action.

"I bet it tastes as good as it looks." She uses one of her finger to gently run against the clit dragging it toward the opening of the pussy hole.

"Ohh baby, argh! Please touch me."

The blonde pinches her clit between her fingers before twisting it a little making Rachel cry in pleasure. Slowing Quinn's pinky eased themselves inside her pussy hole and started pumping in and out slowly.

"Oh Quinn more, please give me more."

"You want more? God Rach your such a little slut! Begging your stepdaughter to fuck you. I wonder what my dad would think." She spoke as she added another finger picking up the speed.

"what do you think he would say if he finds us here with you begging me to fuck you, hm?." She taunts as another finger was added stretching the woman even more.

Rachel was a mess in the hands of Quinn's as she holds tight to the girl, hips thrusting along with Quinn's fingers.

"I asked you a question dirty slut! Or do you want me to stop and leave you cold and dry!" As she spoke her fingers stopped moving and Rachel cries in protest. "Answer me!" She demands as she yanks on Rachel's hair to lift her face toward her.

"I don't know Quinn, please I want you. Fuck me." She moans her hands moving toward her centre to stroke herself.

The blonde angrily slaps away at her hands. "You want to be a little slut? Your gonna be treated like one!" She yanks her down the island turns her over, spreads her legs apart before bending down and spreading her ass cheeks with her hands, wetting her pinky she slowly eased her way inside the pink puckered hole.

"Ohhhhhh." Rachel cries in pleasure because it felt so good having Quinn's finger up her ass.

"Wow look at you loving this, such a slut!"

-slap-

"Fuck!" Moaned Rachel. "More Quinn, I need more!" Her ass was sticking out the air welcoming whatever the younger girl had planned for her.

Quinn pulls her pinky out replacing it with her tongue and Rachel went crazy!

In her whole life she has never experienced such pleasure before and here Quinn was giving it to her and she was just 17. God she was going to hell for sure!

"Hm, yes, yes. Fuck me." Her ass started moving around as she felt Quinn eat her out. The blonde took the pleasure in snaking her fingers around and inserting two inside Rachel's pussy. Double penetration.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." The brunette chants over and over feeling her insides burn. Before long she was cumming hard!, after her orgasm was ride out Quinn pulls away and crashed they lips together, while they lips was connected the blonde snakes her hand down her cock and penetrates her pussy from behind.

Rachel moans against Quinn's tongue as the girl starts pumping in and out with slow strokes.

"Ohh, oh! Fuck me! Yes!"

"Fuck Rachel, your pussy is so tights! No wonder I always hear your screams behind my walls. Fuck I'm gonna cum so fucking early. Shit."

"Yes Quinn fuck me, oh!" They had to pull away from the kiss as they neck was starting to hurt and Rachel took that opportunity to lay her forehead against the cool surface as she was bent over by her stepdaughter getting fucked like never before.

Quinn took a hold of the brunette's hips to steady her thrusting as she was buried 10 inches deep in warm walls. She didn't want to ever leave such warm cavern. Her speed increases as well as Rachel's moans and cries.

"Fuck Rach say my name." She grunts slamming into Rachel with hard strokes of her hips.

"Quinn oh fuck me, fuck I'm cumming, harder." She cries.

The blonde feeling herself approaching her peak, pulls out before turning Rachel around, places her on top the island and slams inside Rachel in a jackhammer strokes.

The sound of skin on skin could be hear throughout the house, Rachel's moans of pleads in the air, the brunette's arms as well as legs was wrapped tightly around Quinn's neck and waist in hopes of drawing her closer, her cock was so far inside her reaching places Rachel didn't think was possible that the brunette was seeing stars. With a final stroke Rachel felt her walls constricting.

"Fuck yeah, oh god. That feels so good. Oh god Quinn." She cries as her orgasm hits her, her pussy squeezing Quinn tightly.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Fuck Rachel that feels so fucking good! Oh god you gotta let me out! Fuck!" The blonde grunts as Rachel continues crying out of pleasure and before long Quinn had reached her peak and cum inside Rachel.

"Fuck!" She cursed at the realisation, the last thing she wanted was to cum inside Rachel and get her pregnant. "Fuck!" When she can she quickly eased herself out of Rachel's pussy watching as they mixed cum spills out the swollen pussy. "Fuck fuck fuck!" She freaked.

Rachel was too busy busking in the afterglow of sex to even care however she approached the girl, forces her face toward her by grabbing on it with her hands and furiously kissing her.

"Would you relax!" She spoke calmly and Quinn stared at her as if she has lost her mind, she could get her pregnant for God sakes! "I'm on the pills dummy. Both your father and I agreed since we weren't ready for children, to do this. So relax stud." She winked as Quinn breather a sign of relief. "Now kiss me."

And Quinn oblige, letting her lips smash onto Rachel's as they tongue played around.

"Now why don't we take this upstairs where it's more comfortable," the brunette winked once she pulled away from the kiss. "After all, we the whole weekend to ourselves." She smirks as Quinn hisses when she takes her flaccid dick in her hand and strokes it hardening it in the process.

The only thing the blonde could say was to moan as she was lead out the kitchen by the dick by her hot as fuck stepmom to go make many of her fantasies real.

-END-


End file.
